


Where's Supergirl?

by ThatLesbianFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x21, F/F, Fix-It, Lena Luthor is a dramatic gay, hate mon-el? you'll love this fic, she also already knows that Kara is Supergirl bc she's not a dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianFangirl/pseuds/ThatLesbianFangirl
Summary: This is a fix-it fic for the end of 2x21. When Supergirl doesn’t return with Mon-El, Lena refuses to lose Kara and demands that Lillian beams her back into the Daxamite ship.





	Where's Supergirl?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that ending was wayyyy too unrealistically hetero for me. So I fixed it.

“What did you do, Mother?” Lena frantically asked when she noticed that Supergirl was not back on the ground with her.

 

“Humans only, dear,” Lillian cocked her head with a smile, then turned to Cyborg Hank, “Disable the projector.” She brought a walkie talkie to her lips, “Danvers, this is Lillian Luthor, we’re clear of the supership and safe. Fire at will.”

 

“With pleasure,” Alex radioed back.

 

“Turn it back on, Mother,” Lena demanded, anxiety now building in her chest as she feared for her friend’s life.

 

“I came for you, not them,” Lillian said flatly.

 

Lena shook her head angrily, “Supergirl helped you. How could you betray her?”

 

“I put everything on the line to save you from them. Supergirl and Moon-el are still aliens, and they’ll die with their own kind,” Lillian started, then squinted her eyes in discontent, “I thought you’d finally see my side. Your stubborn pride still blinds you to the truth.”

 

Lena was about to argue a response when the sound of technology rebooting caught both her and her mother’s attentions. 

 

Confused, Lillian walked toward Cyborg Hank, “Why is it turning back on?”

 

“I don’t know, I, I’m not in control of myself,” he growled, starting the impressive Kryptonian machine. 

 

Then when Lillian reached out to to stop him, he seized her by the throat. Luckily for Lillian, Mon-el shortly appeared before them. Yet, he came alone.

 

“Where’s Supergirl?!” Lena panicked, her worry levels now through the roof.

 

Mon-el ignored Lena, and grabbed her mother’s walkie talkie, “Alex, Alex it’s Mon-el. Lena and I are fine, Winn’s device worked, but Supergirl stayed up there. Alex do you read? Supergirl stayed up there!”

 

_ Wait. She stayed and he just left her? _ “Mother send me back!”

 

Lillian smirked, “If you really knew the truth about Supergirl, you wouldn’t want to risk your life and–”

 

“What? That she’s Kara Danvers?”

 

“You know?!” Lillian and Mon-el exclaimed in sync.

 

Lena just rolled her eyes, “God, how daft do you people think I am?” When the pair just stared at her blankly, Lena furrowed her brow defiantly, “Now beam me back up, or this is one treachery I shall truly never forgive you for.”

 

“You really care for Supergirl that much?” Lillian asked with distaste.

 

“I care for Kara with everything in my heart.”

 

Her mother took a deep breath and turned away, as if Lena had truly become the greatest disappointment…

 

But then, Lillian did something that Lena could have never predicted. With her back still to Lena, she looked toward Cyborg Hank and sighed, “Henshaw, send my daughter back up to her friend.” 

 

Lena blinked, surprised, then Cyborg Hank cracked his neck in annoyance and turned the machine on once again.

 

Lena prepared herself to be beamed back up, yet, unsurprisingly, Mon-el tried to stop her, “Wait, wait, it’s fine. Kara’s gonna save my mom, you don’t need to go–”

 

Lena cut him off, “Oh shut up, you space frat boy! You literally just left Kara there to  _ die _ . You don’t deserve her.” Mon-el looked incredibly offended, but Lena couldn’t care less. She was going to save Kara. 

 

Right before light flooded around her, she caught a glimpse of her mother turning back around to give her a silent nod that could only mean “please be safe.” So Lena allowed herself a small smile and mouthed “thank you.” Maybe there was still hope for rebuilding their mother-daughter relationship.

 

…

 

Supergirl was still in the corridor where Lena had last seen her, about to head for Rhea’s command room.

 

When Lena materialized before her, Supergirl froze in shock and asked slowly, “Lena? Why are you back here?”

 

“I came to bring you home, Supergirl. Agent Danvers has orders to fire now. You need to leave, or you’ll die,” Lena tried to explain as quickly as possible when Kara’s expression flooded with worry.

 

“I have to at least try to let Rhea surrender,” Supergirl said, crinkle forming between her eyes.

 

“I spent hours with that stubborn woman. She won’t listen to you, believe me,” Lena begged, but Supergirl still looked determined, “Please, Supergirl, we really have to go.”

 

“No, no. You go back and be safe.”

 

“I’m not leaving you,” Lena stated firmly.

 

“You have to…” Kara said, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she turned to walk towards Rhea’s room.

 

No. Lena wouldn’t let her die. She wouldn’t just leave her like that selfish Daxamite prince did. So she let down all her walls and pleaded, “National city needs you, I need you.”

 

“If I don’t make it, National City will still be safe because the invasion will be over.”

 

“Kara PLEASE!”

 

“W-what?” Kara uttered, eyes wide.

 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, I’m not an idiot. You’re my best friend and honestly the only reason I can get through each day. Of course I’ve memorized every aspect of your face.”

 

“Lena, I–”

 

“We don’t have time to discuss this now, we need to get back down before your sister blows us up.”

 

“She’ll buy us more time.”

 

“No, Kara, you’re out of time. That’s why I came back for you. Your sister has to follow orders, and I,” Lena clenched her jaw in hesitation before she could continue, “I can’t lose you. I can lose my brother, and my mother, and even Jack. But not you. I can’t lose  _ you _ .”

 

Kara’s beautiful blue eyes softened and her jaw hung agape. After a moment of silence, she nodded, “Okay. Okay, you’re right, my priority is National City and it’s civilians. We’ll go back and Alex can fire, and this can finally be over.”

 

Trying not to feel hurt that Kara basically ignored her declaration of love, Lena smiled, glad that at least she was able to save Kara’s life. Holding Lena close with one arm, Kara activated Winn’s device once again.

 

…

 

“Alex, I’m back! Fire NOW!” Kara radioed in as soon as they returned to the ground.

 

“Thank god, Kara! I’m firing now,” Alex exclaimed through the walkie talkie. There was an explosion that could be heard through the transmission, then Alex spoke again, “The mother ship is destroyed and it looks like all the others are retreating. We did it! Nice work Supergirl.”

 

“You too, Alex,” Kara said, relieved.

 

Finally, Kara looked back towards Lena.  _ Was she going to say something about what happened on the ship? _ Lena’s heart began to race and heat rose to her neck. Yet, before Kara was able to say anything, Alex’s voice radioed in again.

 

“Kara, are you still there?”

 

“Yeah, is everything OK Alex?!”

 

“Yes, everything is perfect. Kal is here! He was under some mind control from Rhea and he was about to destroy the positron cannon, but you got out just in time. The mind control was broken once Rhea’s ship exploded.”

 

“Oh Rao! Is he okay?”

 

“Kal’s fine, he’s being transported to the DEO to rest under yellow sun lights. Good thing you left when you did, or National City and the world would be in serious peril.”

 

Kara set the walkie talkie back down and turned to Lena, “Did you hear that, Lena? You saved National City and maybe the whole world.”

 

“I-I didn’t really do anything,” Lena stuttered, eyes falling to the floor humbly.

 

Kara gently place a hand on Lena’s arm, “Yes you did. You reminded me what’s really important. You brought me back. You, me, and Alex; we saved the world together in that one moment.”

 

“Good work, Supergirl,” Lillian’s voice rang through the Fortress of Solitude.

 

“Lillian,” Supergirl said, and prepared to fight, “I take it we’re back to being enemies?”

 

Of course. Why did Lena actually believe that her mother could change. It was a hopeless cause that–

 

Lillian cut off Lena’s glum thoughts when she addressed Kara, “On the contrary, it seems my daughter has quite the soft spot for you. And you did help me save her. So, I suppose my feelings towards you have...shifted. I may not agree with your alien politics, but I can understand that you are a good thing for this world.”

 

Kara tilted her chin up and gave a goofy grin, “Why Lillian, are you calling me a hero?”

 

Lillian rolled her eyes, “Just take the complement, Ms. Danvers.” And with that, Lillian and Cyborg Hank exited the Fortress of Solitude, but not before Lillian gave Lena a quick hug, “I do love you, Lena. I hope my actions today finally reflected that.”

 

Lena’s heart swelled. For the first time, that didn’t feel like a lie. The way her mom had allowed her to save Kara and then declare that she was no longer an enemy, was an amazing improvement. Perhaps CADMUS could eventually fully see the distinctions between bad and good aliens...one day even work  _ with _ the DEO… But that’s a large hypothetical and Lena wanted to just savor this current moment.

 

“Aw that was cute,” Mon-el came out and said, ruining the moment, “But you didn’t happen to save my mom, did you Kara?”

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Kara said, face twisting in annoyance, “You left her first?”

 

“Yah, but I figured you’d do your hero thing and save her. You really let my mom die?”

 

Kara rubbed her forehead, not sure how to respond, so Lena jumped in, “Your mother was a wicked woman who was trying to kill and enslave humans and she–”

 

Mon-el cut her off, “Oooooh that’s rich coming from you, Miss ‘you-don’t-deserve-her!’ You’re just trying to discredit my family, when look at  _ your _ awful mom.”

 

“How dare you compare my mother, to your slave-owning-witch-of-a–” Lena huffed, raising her arm to punch that egotistical douchebag out.

 

But Kara grabbed her arm to pull her back, “Don’t Lena. You’ll hurt your hand.” Lena was about to think cynically, when Kara continued, “Allow me.”

 

Supergirl duked Mon-el in the face so hard that he flew all the way out of the Fortress of Solitude and rolled down the icy mountain.

 

“You just–” Lena began, flustered.

 

“Did you really say that he didn’t deserve me?” Kara asked.

 

Lena nodded slowly, “Yeah. I did…”

 

“Well, you were right,” Kara smiled, then took Lena’s hand, “How ‘bout I fly us back to National City, and then we can talk about what you said back on that ship?”

 

Blushing, Lena responded, “I think that’s a fabulous idea.”

 

“Good,” Kara winked.

  
And then up, up and away they flew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the fic!! :)


End file.
